


Say Nothing at all

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, T-Cest, TMNT, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don contemplates his relationship with Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Nothing at all

Donatello watched Leonardo as he meditated. He was so tranquil, like a river on a lazy summer day. But rivers are deceptive things. They look calm on the surface but underneath there is a current that could pull a man to his death. It cut its path through the land, shaping it to its own designs in a meticulous way. Very few things could stand up to the flow of a river. Over time, even a great mountain would be cut down. A river is persistent and stubborn, like Leo. 

It was one of the things that drew Donatello to him in the first place. Donny felt at peace when he was with Leo and knew what was below the surface. Their brothers only got to see the surface and occasionally the flood, if Leo was angry enough but Donny was the only one who was allowed to swim and explore. 

Leo liked to be the one in control and had an iron grip. He battled Raphael constantly for it so Leo never dared to let that control slip for him. And Michelangelo was, at times, so out of control that Leo balked at the idea of relinquishing it to him. But Donatello could be trusted and Leo would open himself fully to him. 

They were comfortable with each other and didn’t need to spend every waking moment with each other to be satisfied. Neither of them was clingy, unlike Raph and Mikey who demanded attention. Days could pass without them speaking to one another. Their relationship was subtle and quiet and they liked it that way. 

As Donatello made his way across the room he did not mean to be so quiet but it was so ingrained that it came without thinking. It didn’t matter though, Leo knew that he was there. His scent alone was enough to announce his presence. 

He knelt down behind Leo and leaned in, placing his beak close to Leo’s neck to take in his scent. Leo didn’t budge, which was usual for him. He knew that Donny liked to take things slow. 

Leo’s natural musk was hidden behind the scent of lavender and leather oil. On his left shoulder and neck, there was also the scent of ointment. Leo had been holding his shoulder a few days ago after their fight with some Foot Ninja. Donny had no idea that it was so bad that it would linger that long. 

With a deep sigh, Donny stood and Leo watched him as he looked around the room. 

With a scowl on his face, Donny returned with a tube of the ointment in hand. Leo’s eyes stayed fixed on it for a moment, went up to Donny’s face then he sighed and looked away. He hated to admit when he was hurt. He was stubborn like that, much like Raph. The two were more alike than they would like to admit, which was probably why they fought all the time. They could each have a gaping wound, gushing blood and they would say it was nothing. 

Kneeling down on Leo’s left, Donny rubbed the ointment in his hands before pressing his fingers against the damaged muscle. Leo grunted, closing his eyes as he leaned his head to the side to give Donny better access. 

There was a solid knot in the muscle, causing Donny to glare down at Leo for not coming to him about it sooner. Leo’s eyes parted a crack and caught the look. With a wince he closed them again. Leo knew he was in trouble, Donny thought to himself with a huff. 

What good would Leo have been to them if he was unable to fight due to the injury? 

Donatello’s experienced fingers worked at the muscle until he felt it start to loosen. He could feel Leo melt as the muscles relaxed. Those walls Leo so meticulously put up, started to come down, leaving himself vulnerable to Don.

Donny worked the muscle for nearly an hour. Leo’s hand rested on Donny’s thigh the whole time and it was starting to move up. Leo’s eyes opened again but this time it was accompanied by a smile. 

Donny pursed his lips together and lifted his chin. He was still a little miffed at Leo for letting his injury go unattended for so long. Besides that, thanks to the long massage, Donny’s fingers were sore and tired. The mood had been killed. It would serve Leo right to have to wait another week. It wasn’t like Donny had all day, he needed to get back to his work. 

There was a look of disappointment in Leo’s eyes as Donny got up and turned for the door. Maybe the idea of the punishment would be enough, Donny thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He washed his hands clean of the ointment as he debated his options. Why should he have to suffer for Leo’s thickheaded actions? 

Donny returned to Leo’s room to find him, sitting cross legged with his head down. Was he actually moping? He looked up when Donny entered and waited for Donny’s next action. It was apparent that Leo wasn’t sure if Donny had returned to give him a lecture or not. To be honest, Donny had yet to decide what to do.

Giving in to his own desire, Donny walked over to sit at Leo’s right then kissed along his shoulder and suck gently at the pulse point. Leo let out a soft moan and tilted his head, giving Donny better access. Leaning back against Donatello, Leo turned his head to capture his lover’s lips. 

There was no rush. They lingered in the kiss for several minutes as Donny continued to move his hands over Leo’s body. 

Leo uncrossed his legs and parted them. Donny could see the slight bulge at the base of Leo’s tail and it didn’t take much to coax his penis out. Donny trailed his fingers up the shaft, the natural coating sticking to his fingers. Though there was a lot of it, it wasn’t enough to make penetration possible. 

For that Donny brought some lubricant that he had stashed in his belt. He pulled the small, plastic tube out and inserted the tip under the base of Leo’s penis and into his cloaca then squeezed the substance inside. 

After he had filled Leo’s tail, Donny went back to pumping Leo up to a full erection. They had discovered that, with a little bit of prep work, Donny could insert his penis while Leo’s was out. He wanted Leo’s penis solid before he started the process of stretching his cloaca to fit him. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Donny pressed his thumb into the blossoming tip and watched Leo’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. Leo’s penis throbbed in Donny’s hand as he thumbed over the sensitive center. Satisfied, Donny moved his fingers down and pressed inside. Leo grunted but showed no other sign of discomfort. It wasn’t their first time so his body had an easy time adjusting to the intrusion. 

The whole time Donny worked, they pair shifted their position so that Leo was on his carapace and Donny was looming over him. Donny worked to stretch Leo, scissoring his fingers, then pulled out another tube of lube and filled Leo’s tail a second time before moving between his legs. 

Leo’s fingers traced the lines in Donny’s bicep as his chest heaved in anticipation. Looking into Donny’s eyes, Leo smiled. So much was said in the simple, open expression. There was love, trust and desire. 

With slow, gentle thrusts, Donny eased his way into Leo. The tight muscles would clench, causing Donny to have to stop. He didn’t want to risk hurting Leo by forcing his way in. 

It was the reason he like to do the initial penetration from the front, so that he could watch Leo’s expression. The problem with the position was that he had to be careful not to crush or pinch Leo’s penis between their plastrons. 

Done correctly and at the right angle, Donny could press down enough so that Leo’s penis had something to rub against but he had to keep his butt kind of high in the air. It was an awkward position to be in. They stayed in that position long enough for Leo’s body to adjust then Donny pulled out. 

He always looked down as he pulled out to make sure any fluids that followed were clear and not tainted with any red. A single thread of lubricant mixed with their natural lube and a little pre-cum linked them for a moment. It looked like delicate spider’s silk that snapped apart when Leo turned so that he was plastron down. 

The natural concave of Donny’s shell fit nicely over Leo’s. In this position he could grind their shells together as he once again sought purchase in Leo’s tail, the vibrations from the friction adding to their arousal. Don’s tail hooked around Leo’s so that their cloacas were pressed against each other.

Leo grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it under himself so that his penis had something soft to rub against. 

Donny dropped his head down, intending on once again kissing Leo’s neck. He encountered the bothersome stench of the ointment again and, crinkling his nose, moved his head to the other side. He lavished Leo’s neck with kisses and gentle sucking. As his pleasure grew, Donny found himself wondering why he didn’t do it more often. Why did he let himself get so focused on work that he would let weeks go by? He enjoyed it. It wasn’t like it was something that he forced himself to do to keep Leo satisfied. 

With a series of churrs, Donny bit down on the lip of Leo’s carapace as he finished. His head swam from the rush of hormones and he allowed himself a moment’s pause to revel in them. Leo waited, patient as ever. 

Donny eased out of Leo, again watching for any sign of red mixed with the fluids. In those final moments of passion, things can get a little rough. 

Panting, Leo flipped over and, as usual, he hadn’t finished. So Donny went back to pumping the shaft with one hand while thumbing over the flared tip with the other. Blowjobs were a rare treat and only happened in the shower. Donatello was not about to put a bacteria laden appendage in his mouth simply to pleasure his partner. If he knew it was clean he had no problem with it, which was why it only happened in the shower. 

Leo was the same way so there was no animosity over it between the pair. 

Donny enjoyed watching Leo’s face as he approached climax, even more so when he reached his climax. Leo would try to contain himself, try not to call out but Donny made sure that he did. Leo’s fingers dug into the ground and his toes curled as he churred out his release. 

Donatello continued to move his fingers and his hands, working Leo through his orgasm, slowing his pacing on the now overly sensitive appendage. Leo’s full body shiver let Donny know that he had had enough. 

Donny wiped his hands on a nearby towel then moved over Leo for a messy kiss before pulling away. He was eager to wash up and get back to work. He had spent more time than he had planned with Leo and Leo probably had other matters to attend to as well. 

But before Donny had a chance to get up, Leo grabbed him, holding him in the kiss. Donny pulled away enough to look down at Leo. The black eyes were pleading for a moment then Leo blinked, took a deep breath, and looked away. 

The walls were going back up. The control. It seemed that there was more under the surface than even Donatello knew. His eyes drifted back to Leo’s shoulder and couldn’t help but wonder why Leo had put off coming to him. Instead of being too pigheaded, maybe he didn’t want to bother Donny with it, thinking it was too trivial for Donny’s attention. 

Donny rested his forehead on Leo’s then pressed in for a soft kiss. He poured all of his love into that kiss, along with his apology. Work could wait a little longer.


End file.
